D'artanyan (Uber Rare Cat)
D’artanyan is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Uberfest event. He has long-distance area attacks that deal massive damage to any enemy with a trait, is immune to Shockwaves, and has Warp Blocker. Cat Evolves into Meow-sketeer at level 10. Pros: *Both forms deal triple damage to enemies with traits. *Evolved form is immune to Warp and is unharmed by Waves. *Both forms have Long Distance. *Normal form is quite fast (Evolved form is even faster). *Has a good amount of knockbacks so it will stay away from the enemy (which is good because of its long distance). *Has excellent DPS against foes with a trait; deals about as much damage as a Strengthened Ganesha in about half the time. His DPS hits 7.3k (7,377.9 so it is nearing 7.4k a second) which is remarkably high, especially for a unit with Wave immunity. Cons: *Long Distance is not the best ability to have when paired with Warp Blocker and a fast movement speed. *Can't hit enemies in his blind spot. *Attack is merely above average against traitless foes. Regardless, a quick attack speed and good range (hits a huge area though) do make up for this. Strategy Overview and Evolved Form Athos Porthos Aramis (Meowthos, Purrthos Arameow?) D'artanyan is a curious little cat. First of all, he isn't a reference to Puss in Boots, but rather to the 4th musketeer, d'Artagnan as those versed in the tale will notice. Despite wielding a rapier, both forms are Long Distance attackers. However, his great speed (as fast as a Crazed Tank Cat) combined with Warp Blocker (which is mostly negligible as it won't often come into play) makes it so that the first Meow-sketeer will often find himself deep in enemy territory, for better or for worse. Also, if the foes get really close he can do nothing to stop them. (His blind spot is 140 and less in standard, 200 in evolved; both only miss peons like Doge and also Brollows). This quirk aside, Meow-Sketeer is a mighty unit. Though his attacks are weak against traitless foes, he deals a crushing 7,377 DPS (damage divided by (time between attacks + attack animation)) against foes with a trait at a good range (Bahamut Cat has 3,537 at level 30, Can Can Cat is nearly 5k while Ganesha has around 5.4k when strengthened). So unless the level is thick with traitless and/or Metal foes, Meow-Sketeer is incredibly powerful and a great choice....just not on Bionic Seaweed. Unevolved Form Review Like the Ultra Souls, the Elemental Pixies and other Uberfest-exclusive units, the first and second forms of D'artanyan each play a different role. While Meow-sketeer possesses high DPS against traited foes, D'artanyan resembles a modded Kasa Jizo. Yes, that's right. Kasa Jizo, the mighty spammable units whose sole flaw lies in not being truly immortal and also having range that is 5 less than the long-ranged Gross Cat. This one is more versatile and gets stronger faster, at the cost of hitting farther but not attacking until the foe draws near. Maybe D'artanyan is near-sighted? Anyways, both Jizo and D'artanyan deal 6.8k damage per blow, move around as fast as a Crazed Tank Cat (Jizo wins here because of being only 2 points below C. Tank, letting it block attacks that Jizo would walk right into), have 15.3k health, and deal massive damage to several types of foes. However, here the comparisons end and the idea that D'artanyan is a modified Kasa Jizo begins. Kasa Jizo can hit foes from further away with range 70 points further than D'artanyan. However, D'artanyan can hit foes from 250 range all the way to 360, 50 more than Jizo's maximum. This does put D'artanyan at considerable risk, especially from other Long Distance units, but still gives a good range. D'artanyan also takes longer to strike and to spawn more, which is the biggest perk that Jizo has over D'artanyan. However, D'artanyan has two aces up his sleeve that make him potentially more viable than Jizo, depending on the level. D'artanyan can be stacked and consequently crush ANY foe that isn't traitless or Metal as opposed to only Black and Anngel, (stacking is slightly trickier, but still easy) and can also damage those behind the target, making it good with foes blocking the base. Speaking of Jizo, D'artanyan also goes well with the Cat Combos used with Jizo as they both deal Massive Damage. Description Cost Normal Form: *Chapter 1: $540 *Chapter 2: $810 *Chapter 3: $1080 Evolved Form: *Chapter 1: $2900 *Chapter 2: $4350 *Chapter 3: $5800 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A baby Puss in Boots-style cat wearing a feathered hat being carried by 2 cats. A third cat follows close behind with a sword on his head. The cat is also wearing a bandana. *Evolved Form: The cat has now grown up and is holding his sword on his own. The 3 cats are now riding his hat. The cat also is now holding a gun with his tail. Trivia *D’artanyan's name is based off the captain of the Musketeers of the Guard, D’artagnan, also known as the Fourth Musketeer. *Due to his evolved form's design, this cat closely resembles Puss in Boots. **However, the unit is actually a reference to D'artagnan, the 4th Musketeer (see above). This is reinforced by this unit’s evolved form name, Meow-sketeer. *This cat has very different stats in each form, similar to the Ultra Souls, Elemental Pixies and other Uberfest cats. *The fact that Meow-sketeer is holding a gun with his tail is probably a joke about the Musket part of Musketeers. A musket is a type of gun used around the time of the setting of the 3 Musketeers, hence the name. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/381.html ---- Units Release Order: << Volley Cat | Farmer Cat >> ---- Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cat Units Category:Gacha Cats Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Area Attack Cats